


Decisions

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Amends [9]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: leaving the team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: After recent events on Genosha some choose to leave it and some choose to stay
Series: Amends [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848268





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are disabled due to mental health concerns.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Decisions

“I want to go with you when you leave,” Joseph said speaking up to Storm. “I do not want to remain here with him any longer.” He glanced over at Magneto who had a dark look on his face as he was staring at Joseph.

“We might have to take steps to alter your appearance,” Sage said speaking up. “Your resemblance to Magneto might cause problems otherwise.” He wasn’t surprised that Joseph quickly agreed to get away from Magento.

“So that’s Jeffries, Wildchild and Marrow staying here to help rebuild Genosha,” Rachel said sounding distracted. “Aurora and Joseph coming wiht us.” She then looked right at Nate Grey. “What about you Nate are you coming with us or staying here?” She had been staring at Nate Grey a lot since his resurrection.

“I have no where else to go I will stay here,” Nate said tiredly. He got the impression the other man was lost since his return. He saw Rachel reluctantly nod and wondered why she was so focused on him. He saw Xavier also watching Nate carefully and wondered what that was about.

“I’ll be staying too,” He said watching them turn in shock. “I grew up with hardship I know how hard it is I can help.” He could tell that Storm wanted to argue but he held out his badge. “I’ll be here if you need me Storm but I think this is the right decision.”

“Very well we will miss you Sam,” She said and pushed his badge back toward him. “Keep it, you and Karima will act as the law here deliver any trouble makers who refuse to help through Lila’s house to us and they will be dealt with.”

“We will begin attempting to deliver medical supplies, food and other necessities through Lila’s house with X-corporations assistance,” Sage said as she stood near the door. He nodded and watched as Charles thanked her. He was sure he made the right decision he just hoped his family and Lila understood.

End


End file.
